A Hermoine Story. Part 1
by Romulus
Summary: This is Chapters 1 to 3. Wow, this is going to be long. It is year one.


  
A Hermoine Story

Year 1- Chapters 1-3 

A/N: This is NOT a cliché!!!! For all you people who like sad depressing, make ya want to cry, and then shout for joy stories, well here it is! No, I'm not done writing clichés, but while I'm waiting for reviews, I thought I'd try this! I wrote this as though I was Hermoine and I REALLY want reviews! Please just constructive criticism, I mean saying a story sucks isn't very nice, kay? Well here it goes! 

A/D: Hermoine does not belong to me!!! Okay, everyone who did not know that!!! Gwen, Sandra, James, and Hermoine's parents' names belong to me, got that?? The roads and stuff are made up too, along with teams and old Mrs. Stopper (and Mr. Stopper) 

Chapter 1

I woke up late on that groggy Sunday morning. I remember it being real rainy and foggy out, but real hot, like 76 degrees. It was July 30, nothing out of the ordinary was happening, and I didn't expect anything weird _to_ happen. So I got up and got dressed, putting on my cutoff shorts and pink tank top with a sweater over it, the one my Grandma Mimi made. I brushed my golden brown hair back into a ponytail securing it with Bobby pins. I brushed my teeth and put on my flip-flops, then I picked up my reading glasses and stuck them in my pocket, checking the time, it was 10:14, I ran down stairs and sat at the breakfast table (major run-on???).   
My mom was gone, probably cleaning some kids cavity filled mouth, so my dad made eggs. God, he was the worst cook in all of Britain, and belch, his eggs were _NASTY_. Well, I forced down a few bites, gulping down tons of grape juice, and threw the rest on the floor to be eaten by one of our many dogs. I quickly got up and grabbed one of Mom's muffins walking out onto the covered porch.   
In a few minutes the mailman, Kyle, came by with the mail. On top was an envelope that looked as though it was yellowing with age and was written in green ink. _Cool_! I thought.   
Hermoine A. Granger   
Huge room, Second Floor.   
141 Misselheme Dr.   
Swerewater, England   
I checked the return address: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "My God! DAD!!!" I screamed, running inside. He took the letter out of my hands.   
"No! My Granddaddy was a wizard, but you? No! I must call Susan!" My dad hollered.   
I put my hand to my heart. What was going on?   
In a few minutes my mom came home, shaking horribly. "Rob, h-how.....how? Why?" she was mumbling.   
"It's okay, Susan. Calm down."   
"Ahem...What's going on? What was that letter? Am I a witch?" I asked.   
My parents looked at each other and my dad knelt down. "Hermy, Sweetings. Your great-grandpa was a wizard. Well about half. Hogwarts, that's a witchcraft school, pie. It's a good school."   
"But what about Jeffers Academy or Middle School?"   
" You will learn witchcraft instead, pie."   
" Oh yeah, I'll be a dentist with _that_ degree."   
"Hermy. God. You can get a tutor over the summer."   
"Like that's how I want to spend my summer. Stuck in class, while Sandra, and Gwen, and James are out roller-blading and swimming. No thanks."   
" Hermy, you'll make friends, you'll have fun."   
"No I won't!"   
"You're going and that final Miss Hermoine A. Granger!"   
Why are you so mean? Mom?" she nodded. "Fine! I'll go! But I'll be the top of my class! I'll make lots of friends and never get in trouble! "And with that I ran upstairs into my room, where I burst into tears.   


Chapter 2

I cried for hours, smothering my face in my pillow. I squeezed my stuffed cat and ripped the head off Miss Bear, and cried about that. At 2:00 my stomach grumbled, so I climbed out of bed, picked up Miss Bear, and washed my face. Soon I heard a knock at my door so I fixed my hair and jumping on my bed shouted, "Come in!"   
"Sweety," my mom cooed.   
"What?" I said sarcastically.   
" Hermy, Come on. Will you ever forgive your father and myself?"   
"Yes mom, you know I will."   
"We love you. Here is your letter."   
"Thanks mom." I stood up and gave my mom a big hug.   
"Hermy. I'll tell your father." she walked out of the room.   
As soon as she left, I closed the curtains around my canopy bed and ripped open the letter and began reading:   
Hogwarts School   
_of _Witchcraft _and _Wizardry   
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore   
Dear Miss Granger,   
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hoqwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.   
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31.   
Yours sincerely,   
Minerva McGonagall   
Minerva McGonagall   
_Deputy Headmistress___

At this point a black owl flew through my curtains holding a small scrap of paper and a pen. I scrawled out a reply:   
Professor Dumbledore,   
I am pleased to attend Hogwarts. Thank you for accepting me.   
Miss Hermoine Granger   
I tucked the paper in the owls claws and she..no..he flew away. I put the letter in the envelope and tucked it under my damp pillow.   
"Hermoine! Glen's here!" my dad yelled.   
"Send her up!" I shouted back. Glen's dainty feet thudded up the stairs.   
"Hermy!" she exclaimed jumping on my bed. Her sun-red hair was in a tight bun, her green eyes twinkling. She was wearing her favorite outfit, khaki shorts and a glittering blue top I gave her. "What's up?" she shouted.   
"Nothin'. Can I trust you with a _secret,_ secret?" I whispered. Gwen nodded and I pulled the letter out from under my pillow. Gwen took it and began reading. Then a smile crept over her sun-tanned face. "What?"   
She reached in her pocket and pulled out a letter. "This." she said. It was just like mine! Well, except it said Gweniver A. Wickles. We both jumped up and wrapped each other in huge hugs.   
"Gweny!"   
"Hermy! We'll be classmates!"   
"I never knew you were a witch."   
"My dad is...was, a wizard."   
"I'm so excited!"   
"We can't tell anyone, okay?" I nodded.   
"We'll go shopping together, and study together, and sit on the train together!"   
"I know!" she jumped off my bed and picked up Miss Bear "What'd do?" she asked.   
"Mutilated her!"   
"I can see that!" she dropped Miss Bear and hugged me again "You're my best friend!"   
"We'll be together forever and ever!"   
How was I to know that's not how God planned it?   
  


Chapter 3

Two hours later Gwen and I stopped talking and watching my telly. We grabbed our roller skates, she left them over my house last week when she slept over, and went outside. We raced to James' house and he quickly came outside with his skateboard. Then we shot over to Sandra's house and had to wait five minutes for her to find her skates.   
We skated around the block and stopped at Old Mrs. Stopper's house. She invited us in and we watched some football (SOCCER FOR YA BLOODY YANKS) with Mr. Stopper. " You see kids, the Crows are the best dern team in all of Britain, and they're gonna beat the snobby Irish Redskins! The Crows have McUllen and Reggaes, whereas the Redskins just got old Frugar. Now he stinks. With them putting all their weight on him, they sure as heck are gonna loose!"   
"My father likes the Redskins. He says that Frugar should retire because Mitchson is gonna bring them all the way!"   
"Well, your father is a &@$* fool!"   
"Edgar! Don't swear at the children!" Mrs. Stopper hollered from the kitchen, "Come in here children." So the four of us walked into the kitchen. "So how has summer been?"   
"Great!" we said in unison.   
"Jynz!" James shouted. "JOKE!"   
"Sandra, honey, did you go to France yet? And Gwen did you go to Egypt? Hermoine, did you go to London? James, did your father transfer?"   
"I go the third of August. "Sandra said.   
"We aren't going this year." Gwen said.   
"I'm going later, "I said. Gwen looked over at me and we smiled at each other, locking pinkies behind James.   
"He turned it down! We're staying!" James said excitedly.   
"Hurray!!!" We all shouted.   
"Okay dears. Take a cookie and go. Love you all!"   
"Thanks we shouted in unison. Then we all ran out the door and started skating.   
"Hey, let's go to Sandra's mom's store!" James suggested.   
"Cool!" I shouted. We all skated back around the block to Sandra's house. "Um..how do we get there?"   
"Can everyone skate across the street?" James asked. We all nodded."Well, we can take the short-cut. We go down here and under the bridge. It's right there!"   
"Okay. Come on!" Gwen shouted. We all followed her to the corner. There we skated across the crosswalk.   
"Whew! SCARRRRY!" James joked.   
"Aww..Your'e being a baby!" Sandra teased.   
"Come on. Here's the bridge."Gwen said,"I'll go first!"   
" Be careful Gwen! That car is swerving!" I shouted.   
"He'll stop!" she replied.   
"Okay, but I'm right behind you!" I answered cautiously. She began slowly roller-blading over. She looked over her shoulder and the car was not stopping. I made the horrible conclusion the driver was drunk."Gwen!" I hollered   
"AHHHH!" Gwen screamed as the car rammed into her body shoving her back and drove on.   
"No!" I screamed running to her twitching body."Gwen!" I pulled her head into my arms, her blood oozing onto my hands and shirt.   
"Hermy?" she said slowly.   
"It's me Gwen." I sobbed.   
"Promise me you'll be okay. You'll go to Hogwarts, make better friends then me."   
"Never"   
"Promise me!"   
"Okay. But I'll never make better friends then you!"   
"I love you Hermy."   
"Oh Gwen, Gwen No!"   
"We'll always be together."   
"Always." A single teardrop fell on her delicate face."Always" And then my best friend, for ever and always, died right there in my arms.   
  
  



End file.
